A Second Chance
by Aslan515
Summary: Takes place in present day. Merlin goes for a job interview at M.L.F. Business Partners and come face to face with the woman who he he thought he had forced himself to forget. What will meeting her again mean for him, but more importantly, what does it mean for her destiny? Reincarnation fic. One-Shot.


**This story was an idea that popped into my head one day. I adore Merlin and Morgana. This is me giving them their much deserved 'Second Chance'. I absolutely loved writing this story. If you want to experience it to the fullest. Put on the instrumental piano song Morgana is playing in the story, Brian Crain's "Rain", in the background. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**To See Her Again**

The air was cool and crisp as Merlin shuffled quickly along the sidewalk of the small Welsh town. His pace was slowed as he came to a crowd of people mumbling among themselves and looking at something in front of the large court house. Merlin continued walking, passing around the outside of the crowd. If there was one thing he had learned over the last few thousand plus years it was to not let curiosity get the best of you. Merlin reminisced for a moment as he pushed a few pieces of dark hair off his forehead. He remembered the last time he'd walked into such a gathering. It had been his first day in Camelot, when Thomas Collins had been beheaded by Uther for practicing magic. How was it that these memories were still so vivid in his mind after all this time? Merlin seemed to always carry the heavy burden of his past inside his heart.

Merlin shook away his thoughts. He was thankful he'd decided not to use the aging spell today, the pace he was walking at would have caused him to grow tired more easy. Besides he had a feeling that this job would prefer a young employee over a cranky old man with a hair and beard longer than his arm. Still, Merlin had found that aging himself worked best to escape notice among people. No one bothered to ask questions of an old hobo looking man, whereas a wandering young man with the eyes of an eternity raised many a question. Merlin had not forgotten his duty though. He was still waiting for the day when Arthur would return. The day he would get his best friend back, and the day he would get a second chance. A second chance to make sure history didn't repeat itself. It would a second chance to protect Arthur, so that his friend could grow old and enjoy a long life. Yet, for over a thousand years Merlin had yet to find any of his friend. He'd been watching for decades for a glimpse of any of his friends, Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon, Gauis, and especially Arthur, but he had not yet found even one them. Now Merlin's hope was that if he got this job as assistant to a wealthy business company he would have access to the world of wealth and power. He wanted this not because he craved wealth and power, bu because Merlin was sure that was the world in which Arthur would be returned to. Merlin believed this because in that world was where he saw the most need for a good, decent, honest, and strong leader. The Once and Future King would return. At least, that had been Merlin's prayer for the past few centuries.

When Merlin finally reached the large business building marked M.L.F. Business Partners he gave a deep sigh. He sent up a quick prayer that this was the right decision, but he knew that only time would truly tell. He walked in the building and was grateful for the warmth that surrounded him inside. The main foyer was filled with colorful flowers and wonderful historic paintings. The room was set in the colors of red, brown, and gold. Merlin smiled internally at the familiar theme. _Maybe this job won't be so bad_, he thought to himself. He straightened his jacket and dress shirt before approaching the secretary. She was a young blonde woman, she smiled brightly when she saw him approaching.

"Hello! Welcome to M.L.F. Business Partners. What can I help you with sir?" She asked kindly. Merlin smiled back.

"Hi, yes. I'm Merlin Emrys. I'm here for the 10 o'clock interview."

"Ah! Yes! Mr. Emrys. We've been expecting you, my boss is right up stairs. Let me call up and make sure she's ready for you alright?"

Merlin nodded surprised. He didn't realize the head of M.L.F. Business Partners was a woman. _This should make things interesting_, Merlin thought to himself. Merlin wasn't worried though. After having served Gwen for many years after Arthur's death, he knew a thing or two. He was sure he knew enough to assist another independent woman of power. _That was a long time ago, Merlin_, he conversed with himself quietly. Merlin thought of his dear friend Gwen. How he missed her. He longed to spend another afternoon like they used to teasing each other, and sharing stories of their late beloved King. Gwen had been a good Queen, Merlin knew she had made Arthur proud. She had proved her worth and her ability to understand her people better than any nobleman ever could have. Merlin was grateful for those years he stood by her side.

The young secretary came back, "She's in her office. Just head up the elevator to the 3rd floor, it takes you right into her office."

"Thank you, ah…" Merlin started not having caught the young girl's name.

"Sefa," the young woman stated, "you're welcome Mr. Emrys. Good luck." The girl said smiling. Merlin paused for a moment looking more carefully at the girl. She must have died her hair the bleach blonde color, but sure enough Merlin recognized the quiet eyes and the soft smile of Sefa. Merlin's heart started pounding suddenly. He stared at her in wonder, _could it have begun? _He pondered to himself. Sefa noticed the change in Merlin's face and showed sudden concern.

"Are you alright Mr. Emrys?"

Merlin suddenly snapped out of it. "Uh, yeah. Just, uh, wondering if I'm going to need a lot of that luck?" He stammered attempting to get control of himself. Sefa smiled.

"Oh, don't worry. She's a bit strong-willed and opinionated, but she's fair and absolutely lovely. Everyone loves her."

"What is her name, Sefa? The head? It seems to have slipped my mind all the sudden." Merlin started to ask, but suddenly the phone rang behind Sefa and she ran over to pick it up.

"Best not keep her waiting though Mr. Emrys!" Sefa called before picking up the phone. _Right,_ Merlin thought his mind still racing. Merlin turned quickly, pulling his resume out of his bag and headed toward the elevator. He pushed the button that read 'Level 3 M.L.F.' Merlin tried to prepare himself for every possibility. Course there could be no connection at all that Sefa was the first person he'd run into. She hadn't even shown up in Camelot until quite a few years after his first arrival. Arthur was already king then. It could just be a coincidence…

All the same, Merlin had a strange feeling that it had begun again. When the elevator reached the third floor Merlin felt his heart move from his chest to his throat. Why was he feeling so scared? For some reason to Merlin, it felt like he was preparing himself to see a ghost. The thought was unsettling.

The elevator door opened and Merlin was struck by the sound of a piano being played. He didn't recognized the tune, but it was absolutely gorgeous. The office was large and welcoming. More bright flowers were all around the room, but the most noticeable thing was the huge glass window overlooking the town. The sun was shining in the large window, filling the room with warmth and light that made you forget it was chilly and fall outside. Merlin paused in the doorway just listening. The piano was flowing so gracefully and fluidly he stood mesmerized. Merlin closed his eyes listening to the tune, smiling to himself. The player must have been playing since childhood, it was flawless. The song was content and peaceful. Slowly Merlin took a few more steps deeper into the office. That was when he saw her.

She was sitting at the large black grand piano to his left. The first thing he noticed was her long, wavy, dark brown hair. It swished lightly back and forth as she played the piano. Merlin stared. He had prepared himself for every possibility except for her. He watched her fingers glide over piano keys. She was wearing a deep blue office dress. The dress came down just above her knees and around her slim waist was a tiny gold belt. Merlin continued to gawk. He wasn't prepared for this. She was the one person he had refused to let himself think about for the past thousand plus years. He'd denied himself any right to remember her at all... why? Maybe because he was a coward… mostly because when he thought about her it hurt too much. As long as she kept playing that beautiful tune he was safe. He could stare at the back of her head and pretend he wasn't terrified. If she stopped playing and turned to face him, he feared, he may be filled with forgotten anger and hatred and he would hurt her again. Or, if she stopped playing he would start wishing that he had the right to run up to her and collect her in his arms and mutter a thousand apologies. No, he would not think of her betrayed eyes, her broken expression. No, he couldn't think of it. Right now he could just listen to her play and watch her long hair sway as she moved her body to the tune.

Suddenly, the elevator door dinged signaling the doors were closing and the elevator was returning to the ground floor. She stopped playing swiftly and rose from the piano, but she didn't turn to face him in the doorway. She walked over to her desk not even glancing up. Then, she spoke. Merlin's heart nearly ripped in two when he heard her familiar strong voice.

"Finally, I'm glad your here. I've been looking into the campaign they're running at the courthouse and let me tell you what Gwen, I'll be damned if I'm going to let that cocky cousin of mine dictate my company. Just because his father is my guardian doesn't mean I don't get any say in how things pan out. So I've decided staying independent is the best way to go. Don't you think?"

Merlin could do nothing but stare at her as she shuffled through papers on her desk with her back to him. He couldn't face her, what would he say? How would he ever be able to explain? He knew one look into her green eyes and he would crumble… "Gwen?" She called over her shoulder. Merlin suddenly had extreme de-ja-vu. He almost laughed allowed at the feeling he'd done this before, he glanced around for Gwen, but she wasn't there to rescue him this time. So this time he didn't pretend. "Do you know what I'm…" She spun around, and then stopped when she realized the person standing in the doorway was not who she expected. She looked around the room for her secretary, but the woman was nowhere in sight. Instead, standing in the doorway was a young handsome man staring at her with a most strange expression on his face. "I'm sorry, can I help you?" She asked the young man.

Merlin was positive he was paralyzed. He couldn't move. He was sure at any moment those green eyes that were pinning him to the spot would change into that dark glare of hatred. He was sure those beautiful pink lips were going to twist into a disturbing evil grin, but they didn't. She stood there staring right back at him. Not in anger, or hatred, or betrayal, just with a face of calm, kind expectation. Merlin swore he could have broken down and cried right then and there, but suddenly those dark green eyes willed him into hope. His hope gave him cause as he cleared his throat and answered.

"My apologies, milady, I'm here for the assistant interview. Your hostess, downstairs, Sefa, she sent me up." Merlin said his voice quivering a little. He was still holding his breath, preparing for the moment when her expression would change. He waited for the moment when that beautiful face would turn cold and haunted, but it didn't. She did the last thing he expected her to do. She smiled. It was a big welcoming smile that shattered Merlin to the core. How long had it been since he'd seen her smile at him like that? How could he forget how much he missed that smile? He had denied himself the memory of her genuine pleased smile that light up her entire face with a healthy glow. She was so beautiful. Merlin felt his breath be washed right out of his body.

"Milady, wow. You must really want this job, Mr…" She hesitated still smiling at him.

Merlin stammered over his words, "Emrys, mila-, uh, ma'am. Merlin Emrys." She continued smiling at him as she laid down her paperwork and approached him. Merlin's heart pounded rapidly with each step she took.

When she stood right in front of him she said, "A pleasure to meet you Merlin." She stretched out her hand to him. Merlin slowly reached out for her grasp. When her soft delicate hand met his he felt his insides flinch. "I'm Miss Le Fay, but please call me Morgana." She shook his hand firmly. Merlin gulped down the knot in his throat. _Morgana. Morgana..._

"Morgana Le Fay… as in M.L.F. Business Partners?" Merlin asked hesitantly suddenly connecting the dots. He felt the disappointment when she pulled her hand away.

"The one and only," Morgana answered, "please come, have a seat." Morgana said gesturing to the sitting chair across from her desk.

"You play beautifully." Merlin commented as she walked around her desk and had a seat at it. Merlin knew he was staring, but as he sat down he realized he couldn't help it. He didn't know if he would ever be able to look away from her. He was once again captivated by her pale skin, her green eyes, her prominent cheekbones, the angle of her jaw, the smoothness of her neck, and her long dark hair framing her face. It was all so familiar, yet it seemed as though from a long lost dream.

"Thank you," she replied as he handed her his resume and continued to gaze at her while she looked it over. "That was a piece called "Rain" by Brian Crain. Do you play?" She asked politely. Merlin shook his head. "It's a hobby, helps me think, brings me comfort. Sometimes it just what I need to sift through some emotions, you know?" Merlin nodded trying to force himself to take deep breaths.

Of all the people Merlin had reconsidered meeting in this new world, Merlin had never allowed himself to think of Morgana. Was it selfish? Yes. Probably because he knew he had played a huge role in her downfall. In many ways, he was to blame. He couldn't let himself relive the 'what ifs' and 'if onlys'. He had wanted to let go of her. He wanted no attachment to the beautiful woman now sitting across from him, but he knew he'd been wrong. By allowing her to stay hidden in his heart, he'd left her in the deepest realm of his being. Just like it had been before, even when she was gone from his presence, she was always with him, always a part of him… and now here she was once again in the flesh sitting only a few feet opposite him.

"Very impressive," She said smiling at him again as she laid his resume down. "Tell me, Merlin, what is it you wish to bring to my company? What is it you think you can offer me?"

Merlin stared at her, thinking for a moment. Over these past thousand years Merlin had thought of all the people he'd be given another opportunity to help. To make life better for them, easier, to help them become the people they were meant to be. So many of his friends, he mearly wanted to give them a chance at a full long life. He'd never considered what he owed Morgana in this new world. In many ways he wanted to give her the world. He wanted to do whatever it took to save her this time. And he would, he decided. He'd risk an eternity of knowledge and experience to ensure what happened the to them the first time, didn't happen again. Yet, as he thought that, the idea terrified him. It would change everything, it would alter the course of all he knew, but he knew this was an opportunity he couldn't let pass. He wouldn't mess it up this time. He would save her, he would be there for her, and he would grant her his very life if it would stop her destiny from repeating itself.

"Morgana," he spoke her voice quietly, causing her to tilt her head and look at him with an intent expression, "I can give you a second chance."


End file.
